


you never leave, you never leave, you never leave

by peterneds



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Genderqueer MJ, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Peter Parker, and this is how i'm dealing with it, anyway here are my Non-Explicit-How-I-Write-These-Characters tags, infinity war happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: peter thinks he might be in love.(title from out like a light by the honeysticks)





	you never leave, you never leave, you never leave

  
peter thinks he might be in love.

maybe - maybe it's a stretch. but you gotta hear him out.

he thinks he's in love with ned. he never really seemed to notice it and now that he has he can't ignore it - when the sun hits ned's eyes just right, they change colour completely. dark browns become a shining caramel, and it always takes peter's breath away. every night, after a bad fight, or when peter's just feeling like everything's _too much_ , overstimulated from heightened senses, ned is always there, without fail. he lets peter rest his head on his stomach and cards his fingers through peter's mussed up hair, gone curly from humidity and sweat. ned's probably the smartest person peter knows, in things peter's brain can't even comprehend. he's always building little gadgets, and peter thinks mr. stark should've recruited _ned_ instead of peter. it takes his breath away when he thinks about how lucky he is to have someone who just _gets_ him, who'll sit on peter's back to help him stim without so much as the blink of an eye, who draws silly things like neurons and spiders on peter's arms when he's sleeping, who'll sit with him for hours building the new lego star wars model, who helped him test out new web formulas and even hacked peter's suit, even though he was sure it was illegal. his love for ned is soft and bright like sunshine, but his love doesn't die in the night. even after the sun sets, his love still shines, bright, for everyone to see.

he thinks he's in love with mj. mj, who - god, mj who must be a fucking _angel_ , or a godsend, or something. sometimes peter calls her that - and even though it always ends with a flick of his nose or a pull to his ear, it's worth it. worth it for the smile she tries to hide. and peter's not sure why she tries so hard to hide her smiles, or her laughs. but he's past trying to understand why because he's lucky enough to hear mj laugh - and he thinks that's the greatest privilege. her smile when he buys her a new book, or the way her eyes shine when he buys her banana bread from the bodega. mj who, above all, understands peter. he's almost positive she knows him better than he knows himself, can feel when he's overworking or on the verge of a meltdown, miles before he can. knows when he's worn his binder too long, and knows just how to ease him out of it. and peter's not sure how she does it; he knows he doesn't make it easy. he knows he can be stubborn and maybe a little bit of an asshole and it's not like mj's particularly kind to him, sweet in her own way. says things that border on too heartfelt but saves it with a "dipshit" or an "asshole." she buys him stim toys and pins for the collection the three of them started, and it's an ongoing joke between her and ned to collect anything with spiders on it, and peter thinks they'll be broke by the time halloween comes. he remembers when him and ned got her to watch empire strikes back for the first time, and she laughed so loud at how the both of them sang the opening theme, and when her laughs became giggles she dropped a kiss to peter's head and said, "dork," and peter's not sure how someone can sound so fond.

maybe it's a stretch but peter thinks he's the luckiest guy in the world to have these two people in his life, and he hopes they never leave. they'd admonish him for thinking that, he knows. but he needs them more than anyone - and he wouldn't trade their moments, their star wars reruns or their fort building or their kisses or their love for anything, _anything_ in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with more peternedmj fluff!!!!!!! i miss them all so much. i love them. infinity war happened and this is how i'm coping. i'm ignoring everything that happened and imaging that stuff like This happened 
> 
> anyway i really really wanna start posting more of my fics here cause i write so much stuff but never end up tweaking it up enough to be postable so! hopefully i pull through with that. i have a really long stevebucky piece i'm working on but it's iw canon compliant so i'm ignoring it.
> 
> please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! i love validation <3
> 
> come say hey to me on twitter @ tcahiias or on tumblr @ hcllnd (that @ is also my iw spoiler acc on twitter, enter with caution)
> 
> anyway i hope you all enjoyed this goodbye lads lasses and gender non conforming masses


End file.
